A Love Triangle
by Japanese no Otaku
Summary: There's a new girl in Mystic Falls, Madhu. Damon has his eye on her. But, there is also another guy that is interested in her!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this story is for my other friend. She asked me to make this after she found out that I made a story for Diandra. So, this one goes to Madhu. One of my other best friends from school.

Age: 15

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Skin Tone: Pale.

Crush: Damon Salvatore

Personality: Nice and fun to be around.

Likes: Singing.

Dislikes: Mean/rude people and Social Studies.

Friends: Elena and Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched out the window as my family's car came to a stop. Moving to Mystic Falls was a big deal for me. I didn't want to leave my friends and all the other stuff behind but, my parents made me. 'I always hate to be the new girl' I thought to myself. 'You have to start all over when you're the new one in town.' While my parents unpacked everything out of the car and got settled in, I decided to go sightseeing. I walked for what was… I don't even know. I didn't have a watch on me. After a couple of minutes of walking I saw a bar reading 'the grill' on it. I knew I probably shouldn't have gone inside. But, something forced me.

Inside was like any other bar. However, something was different about this bar. I couldn't put my tongue on it. It looked normal with all the high school students hanging out and playing. Then, something caught my eye. A guy across the room who was really cute (in my taste) was starring at me. 'I know I'm new to town but this is ridiculous' I thought. A girl that was sitting between him and another guy looked between me and him, she said a couple of words to him, and then came to me.

"Um… Hi, I'm Elena." She greeted sweetly. "You're new in town, aren't you?"

"Uh…. yeah," I responded not knowing what else to say.

"I thought so. Didn't ever see you around town… or school. What's your name?"

"I'm Madhu." I introduced myself. "I'm starting tomorrow. But, I need someone to show me around the school."

"My friends and I can help you with that." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

**Damon's **_**P.O.V**_

The only thing I could do was watch. Watch Elena talk with her. 'I wish I could join Elena's conversation. But, I know the consequences' I thought.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stephan questioned when he noticed I was staring at something.

"Yeah." I answered. I stood up to leave the club.

**Madhu's **_**P.O.V**_

I saw him going and wondered to myself who he was. I turned to Elena. "Elena, who is he?" I asked pointing to the guy that walked out of the club.

"Oh, him. He's Damon. Stephan's brother. They don't get a long very well and Damon can be aggressive sometimes. Try to stay away from him." She advised me. I nodded at her advice.

**At School the Next Day**

Elena was showing me around. The school wasn't that great and I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. Even though I didn't know him that well, I want to know him and at least be his friend. I snapped back awake as I remembered Elena was showing me around. After she was done with that, the bell rang and we had to split up. I walked to my first class, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at me…


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, meet our new students. Madhu and… Madhu did you see another new student?" I shook my head a no. 'How am I supposed to know what the new kid looks like if I'm new too?' I questioned myself.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." A voice announced. I turned to look at the doorway and couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in the doorway was an old classmate of mine!

"Ian!" I shrieked when I saw him. Running over to him, I gave him a quick hug. "I didn't think that anyone from the old school came here!" I said excitedly.

"Well, I came." He said. The teacher cleared his throat to get our attention.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. Ian and I used to be classmates."

"We still are classmates." Ian reminded me.

"Yeah."

"Great! So, I can assign one student to show you both around instead of assigning two students for each one of you." The teacher declared.

"Um… Elena and Bonnie gave me a tour of the school already." I admitted. The teacher grinned.

"That's fabulous. Then you can show him around at lunch hour or something."

"Yes sir." I said.

**Lunch**

"So, how's life to you now?" Ian asked me while I showed him around. I didn't like my life so much in my old school.

"It's better…" I said. I had hated my life in my old school. I thought that the new school would be better. I was right, it was better. Now that Ian was here it was better. I had a crush on him before. To tell the truth, I haven't gotten over that crush. Then, I saw Damon. I also liked him. Maybe it wasn't going to be as good as I thought it was going to be! "… until now." I said. Ian gave me a look.

"Why?" I didn't remove my gaze from Damon, but I answered his question.

"Too much drama for one girl."

"Huh?" He asked looking to where my gaze was.

"Never mind." I said ripping my gaze away from Damon. "Let's just continue the tour, okay?"

"Okay…" Ian said really confused. We continued on with the tour and after lunch went to our next class. Before I knew it, the school day ended. I walked home with a relief. 'I'll have to choose between them before this situation gets out of control' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be a short chapter and the last of this story. Sorry to finish so soon, but I really don't have any ideas for the stories that I have to finish. It's hard to think of anything when you're doing Ramadan. Again, I'm really sorry for finishing so quickly, but Madhu does get a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>Next day was easier than the first. I found my way around school without getting lost this time. Anyways, my mind got made up today on who I like better. Ian or Damon. This is how my day went.<p>

"Madhu, you want to come to the grill after school?" Elena asked me at lunch.

"Um… I don't know." I replied.

"You know, Stephan and Damon are always there." Bonnie pointed out. My head shot up as she said that.

"Um… I have to go home and help my mom." I explained.

"Would you just admit that you like Damon?" Elena asked.

"Well, I don't know if he likes me and it would be weird to say it to him if he doesn't feel the same way for me. Plus, I also like Ian so I can't decide."

"You're in a love triangle." Both the girls exclaimed. I nodded.

"I got an idea, there's a party at the grill tonight. I'll ask Damon to dance with you and then you can find some things out."

"I'll come if you don't do that, please!" I begged.

**That night**

I got dressed in a cute dress with flats and some styling on my hair. Then, left for the grill with Elena and Bonnie. When we got there I noticed that the place was packed with people. Elena left me and Bonnie to find Stephan. So, me and Bonnie talked for a while before she noticed Damon coming our way. Bonnie tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention to him.

"Would you like to dance?" He questioned.

"Um…" I tangled in words.

"She would love to, Damon." Bonnie answered for me. Damon took my hand and walked me over to the dance floor. I looked back at Bonnie who smiled and mouthed 'you're welcome' to me. I smiled back at her. Next thing I knew, we were on the dance floor. It was a nice, quiet, and peaceful dance session. At the end however, he kissed me! At the moment our lips met I felt a shock-wave. This felt right! Sadly, I had to get back to my friends before they started worrying.

"So, how was the dance with Damon?" Elena asked me.

"Great!" I blushed while saying it. There was a tap on my shoulder a few seconds later. I turned around to see Ian.

"May I have a dance?" He asked. I hesitated a bit, but then took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. It was an exact repetition of the dance I had with Damon. Except, when Ian kissed me there was no shock-wave. I broke the kiss knowing who I wanted.

"Sorry Ian…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"You love Damon, right?" I nodded. He sighed. "It's okay, we can still be friends." I smiled at him as I waved him off. I found Damon outside.

"I know you like Ian too. Have you decided on who you like better?"

"Yes I have. I like you better." I confessed. Damon turned to look at me and then gave me another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of this story. The funny thing is that I got inspired by Japanese music. That's my style of writing. I can only write AnimeManga stories and my style of music is also Japanese. So, I'm never writing something like this again.**


End file.
